maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Torment
A Maximum Ride Tokyo Ghoul parody. This is an epic psychological horror story. Be warned, this is my most violent fanfic ever, a true mind-blowing thriller. Arc One: The Ghoul in I |-|1= episode one Hello, I am Angel. I'm six years old, and the world I live in is filled with man eating monsters called ghouls. Ghouls look just like us, except that when they are hungry, their eyes turn black, and their pupils become little red dots. I, on the other hand, am a human-avian hybrid. I am ninety-eight percent human and two percent bird. I also have a family of five other bird kids: Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. My family and I live in Colorado. Well anyway this is my story, the story of how I went from being a innocent little bird kid to the most feared ghoul ever. Well, where to start? I guess I'll start where it all happened six months ago. Max had insisted that I went to school, so I was in first grade. On my first day I found this boy and had my first crush. After we had been together for a while we started holding hands and stuff. We both loved books, but not the same genres. I was more into adventure books and he was into horror stories. His favorite story was the Mask of the Red Death by Edger Allen Poe. One day as I was walking home from school with him, I noticed something.... off. All of a sudden, his hands were sweaty and his mouth was watering. Then he said something that chilled me to the bone. "You look so tasty tonight Angel. My sweet little Angel tastes so good." I stared at him, but he seemed a bit off. Like his eyes... We were standing by some road construction. All of a sudden, with no warning, his eyes turned a horrible black and a red spear-like thing came out of his back. I quivered in fear as he picked me up with that thing and threw me into a bulldozer so hard it deformed around me. I coughed up blood. Next, I felt a sharp pain as he ran that spear-like thing through me like a thousand times. I fell to the ground, blood pooling at my feet. As I started to fade out of consciousness I saw a huge steel I-beam fall and impale the boy who has done this to me. The Binge Eater, was my last thought before I passed out. |-|2= Episode Two I woke up in a haze, in a hospital room. Around me, I heard doctors saying, "We have to perform the transplants NOW! I will not let a patient die on me today. That would ruin my reputation." Reputation, I remembered thinking. Strange thing to be worried about when I was siting here dying. "We got multiple puncture wounds piercing vital organs," they continued. "Luckily for her, the boy who was impaled right by her had organs that were in surprisingly good shape. If we hadn't got there sooner she would have died for sure." I frantically tried to tell them not to do the transplant. Those were ghoul's organs, and I was sure if they did the transplant, I would become a ghoul, but I couldn't. They put a tube in my throat so I could breath. I thrashed around as well as a person strapped to a hospital bed could, which was to say, not working at all. Eventually, a nurse noticed I was awake and used a syringe to sedate me. I fell into comatose, and when I came to, I was out of the ICU, sitting in recovery, waiting for my family to pick me up. Eventually, Max stopped by, in tears, wailing about how this was all her fault, and yada, yada, yada. I really didn't give a fuck who's fault it was. I was just worried about that ghoul transplant. Later, after I left the hospital, I left the house. I was feeling sub-par, so I found myself walking down an pitch black alleyway. I saw a couple of thugs trying to stab this poor old woman. "HEY FUCKERS, why don't you pick on someone who actually stands a chance?!" I screamed. The two goons turned at me with a disturbing smile on their faces, and I noticed the black eyes, but somehow this time it didn't seam to faze me. I did something REALLY unexpected. I smiled and started laughing my ass off. "God doesn't like you boys," I said. One of my eyes turned black, and next thing I knew, the alleyway is soaked in their blood. After I realized what I had done, I curled in a ball and cried. I'd become a monster. I went home in total denial of the other side of me. Max tried to bug me into eating dinner, but I was out of it. I think I told her to fuck off, but she didn't seem too fazed. Eventually, I reasoned if I ''were actually a ghoul, then human food would make me sick. I'd skipped dinner, so I went to my fridge and started binge eating. The food tasted nasty. It tasted like dog shit. Trust me, I knew what that tasted like. "Ah no, I am gonna be..." I growled. I started throwing up blood, and shoved more food down, because I could not, just could not accept the fact that I was a ghoul. Eventually, after an hour or so of making a mess in the kitchen, throwing up blood, then shoving more food in my bloody mouth hole, I resorted to my last option. "If I am a ghoul, then this knife won't hurt me," I said, hoping for the worse. I tried to disembowel myself, jamming the knife into my stomach. The knife shattered and so did my hope of ever having a normal life. |-|3= Episode Three The next afternoon, I found myself listening to Godsmack. I tried to kill myself for the past eighteen hours. After all the experimenting, and destroying expensive knives and hatchets, I finally found a metal that caused damage. Black iron could actually pierce my skin. I sat in my room, absently sewing into my skin. This was it, a blade made of black iron, the perfect weapon to end this miserable existence. I was ready to stab myself in the neck when my wall exploded around me and I was thrown onto the ground. I started coughing up blood. Ironically, when I was about to die, I suddenly developed a will to live. I was hauled to my feet, bound and gagged. Before could even utter a scream for help, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. It was some sort of sedate, and within seconds I was out cold. When I woke up, I was in a dark room surrounded on all sides by instruments of torture and death. Needles, knives, an Iron Madden, and something that if I described to you, you would shit your pants and commit suicide. I sat there, contemplating my terror for a minute when suddenly a tall, heavy built man came into the room wearing a hockey mask. "My child, today just isn't your day, now is it?" he said. I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or actually caring. I looked at him with utter contempt. He promptly responded by bitch slapping me so hard it knocked me across the room. He appeared in front of me and picked me up by the throat and slammed me down to the ground so hard that it formed a small crater. I coughed up more blood than I knew I had. He proceeded to strap me to a table. Smiling, he said, "You got moxie? I am going to enjoy torturing you to death. First, I think I will hammer fifteen nails in each hand and on every major joint in your hands, then peel off your finger nails one by one, and to top it off, I am going to remind you of the monster you are by cutting off all your fingers and toes, and as soon as they grow back i will do it again and again, over and over as you count down from one thousand by sevens. And, you will cooperate because if you don't I will kill your family." I started whimpering at the thought. Not even the whitecoats at the school were this fucking sadistic. "I guess now is as good a time as any to start," the man said as he drove in the first nail. I screamed in pain. "One thousand minus seven?!" he shouted. I could barely think straight. Suddenly, he whipped me on my right cheek, then my left. After he whipped me several more times, I eventually muttered, "Nine-hundred ninety-three!" I cringed with pain as he drove in the next nail and I said, "Nine-hundred eighty-six!" I was a complete mess of tears and blood when suddenly, there was an explosion along with the sound of gunfire. |-|4= Episode Four It took me a little while to realize it, but I was being rescued. I looked at the person wearing the blue bunny mask and asked, "Who are you?" The person in the bunny mask looked at me and said cheerily, "It's me, Max. I have come to rescue you." I look at her, tears brimming in my eyes. Before I could say anything, she was undoing my straps and putting me on her shoulders. As we were making our escape, I noticed something unnerving. "Max? where did the creepy psychopathic torturer guy with the foot fetish go?" I asked, fearing the worse. Max just looked at me like I'm crazy and said, "I have no idea who you could possibly be referring to." Suddenly, her expression darkened as if she suddenly remembered something very horrible. I looked at her with big innocent eyes and asked, "What's the matter Max?" She looked at me as if she had just seen a ghost. "Nothing," she lied. I gave her a look that said, "I know that's a lie," but decided to keep my mouth shut. Abruptly, Max decided to change the subject. "I sure am glad to have you back. I was worried that you would be dead already." I looked at her with a knowing look and said, "Max, I think I'm a ghoul." Suddenly, Max stopped in her tracks. "You think your a what?" she almost screamed. I looked at her, annoyed. "A ghoul," I repeated. "I think that when they did the organ transplants, I was given organs from a ghoul, and that might have turned me into one." Max gave me a look of what seemed like pity. "It's okay, either way you are my ba-" she started to say. Then, suddenly, without any warning,everything went black. |-|5= Episode Five Contrary to what I thought would happen, I woke up in a comfy bed with a strange girl looking at me. She was obviously a ghoul, but for that reason I didn't know, she wasn't eating my family at that moment. I looked at her. "What is your name?" I asked. She smiled at me. "My name is Takano," she answered sweetly. "How about you, sweetie?" I looked at her suspiciously and eventually said, "Angel, my name is Angel. Say, if you're a ghoul, then why haven't you eaten my family?" She gave me a look of absolute horror, as if I was crazy for even suggesting the possibility. Eventually, after determining that I was serious she responded. "Not all ghouls go around eating every person they see. In fact, almost every person at this diner have never killed their own meals before," she explained. "We here at Ontaku provide the service of giving them a meal that is not killed by ghouls. Our meals here come from humans who have ended their own lives." I looked at her in shock. "So you're telling me that you eat people who committed suicide? Why?" She looked confused. "What? This is a shit ton better than going around killing innocent people. Considering our options, this is definitely the best option we have." I looked at her and realize that she is right, but at that moment, I couldn't eat anything that I knew was human. At some point, I gathered enough strength to get myself out of bed and wandered out into the hallway. Walking down the hallway, I stumbled into a girl about my age. She looked at me with a worried look. "Who are you?" she asked. "My mommy tells me not to talk to strangers" I look at her and said, "My name is Angel." She smiled widely. "My name is Hinami Feugachi," she said. I smiled back. "That's a nice name. Did your mom give it to you? Speaking of which, where are your parents?" Suddenly her smile faded, and she looked at her feet. I started to see tears falling to her shoes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they were dead. I should have been more sensitive." All of a sudden, her innocent face looked up to scowl at me. "They didn't just die, idiot, they were murdered. Murdered by the CCG. That bastard, inspector Tsunamori killed my father, then my mother died protecting me from that stupid cunt." I looked at her with surprise. I had no idea she had gone through so much. Max walked up behind me. "Come to the meeting room," she said. "The owner wants to discuss something with the flock." I swallowed the lump in my throat and reluctantly follow her. |-|6= episode six I walked down some stairs and was greeted by a tall elderly gentlemen. The man gave me a suspicious look, but then his expression softened. "Hello there, I am the proprietor here at Ontaku. My name is Kaname Keiche, what is your name?" I gave him a confused look. Was this some kind of test? I wondered, caught off guard. I realized that it was just a question. "My name is Angel," I said. "Nice to meet you." He responded with a friendly smile. Suddenly, the tensions left the room and I settled down a little. "So, let's get down to the elephant in the room. We have one ghoul and five humans in our cafe that can now go outside and reveal our location," he said. "Now look, I don't want to kill these humans, but we also can't let them leave, as they might inform the CCG. "As we know, the CCG, or Commission of Counter Ghouls, has become even bolder and brash. We can't ignore this lapse in security. Also, we cant let the person responsible for this lapse to go unpunished." As he said this, both Takano and I go pale. I eventually look up at Kaname. "Are you fucking serious? This is my family that we are talking about. It's not like we asked to come here, so why should they be punished for something that was not their choice? If Takano hadn't brought us here, I would be in my bed with my family, safe, right now," I screamed. Takano looked at me angrily. "You guys would have walked into their trap," she said. "They had set up reconnaissance units at your house. You would be dead before you could say 'the fuck?' so I would think you would be more grateful to me for saving you, you little brat!" With that, Takano storms off and slams the door, and I'm left behind with a lingering feeling of guilt. |-|7= episode seven Later, I decided to go and apologize, but I have never been good at that sort of thing. I walked up to Takano's door and quietly opened it. Since it was easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission, who knew, maybe she was in a forgiving mood. She's not in her room, but I notice light coming from under her bathroom door, so I open her bathroom door and what i see shocks me to my core. Takano was laying on the tile floor with a needle stuck in her arm. She was furiously scratching at her arm. "Takano? Is this a bad time?" I asked with a slight quiver in my voice. Suddenly, she looked up. "Of course not, you little shit!" she screamed. Without warning, before I could blink, she had me by the throat, pinned against a wall. "I just wanted to say I was sorry," I choked out as tears started to accumulate from lack of oxygen. She smiled sarcastically. "Well, sorry just makes everything okay now doesn't it?" I was literally shaking with fear when she said, "Tell you what. I will let you live if you can make me laugh." At that moment, she bitch slapped me across the room and I coughed up blood. A large queenkay came out of her back and the thought and the fear of how much I knew they hurt made me literally piss myself. Takano seamed to find this amusing because she started laughing like the crazy person she may very well be. "A deal is a deal," she said. "I won't kill you, but I didn't say anything about half dead. now did I?" I broke down and cried at the thought of the queenkay. As I lied there, whimpering, she started beating me with her Queenkay. I screamed out in pain as I lay there, bleeding on the floor. Suddenly, Hinami walked in and stepped in front of me and for a reason I didn't know, Takano came to her senses. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this Hinami," she said abruptly. "It's just so hard not being unappreciated." Promptly, she is on the floor crying more than I was. I tried to open my eyes, but it seemed like blood had glued my eyes shut. I started calling for Max. After she came and helped me get cleaned up, I told her what happened. "Well, it seems to me that she was using the arm candy because she was depressed from lack of appreciation, and that stuff makes you violent. That explains why she attacked you." I nodded because I understood that. Takano was just another poor soul struggling with depression. |-|8= episode eight That night I found myself listening to Slipknot while absently cutting into my arm, smiling as the blood poured down my wrist and dripped off my finger tips. Just then Max walked in. "What the fuck are you doing!?!?" she demanded. I looked at her sadly, surrendering. "I'm a complete monster, both literally and figuratively. I'm merely treating myself like the monster I'm." At this point, i started crying. "Why couldn't that accident have just killed me?" I broke down on the floor and cried. Max enveloped me in a massive bear hug. "I know it must be hard sweetie, but that is no reason to wish your life away," she soothed. I looked up at her sadly. "But Max, not only am I a creature that literally survives off of human suffering, but I'm an insensitive asshole." Max surprised me by slapping me across the face. She looked at me angrily. "Don't you ever say another bad thing about yourself!!! I love you Angel, I love you too much to let you wallow in self pity. Now, I want you to cheer up and come to Brewster's for ice-cream. Will that make you feel better?" I wiped my tears off with my sleeve and nodded my head. "Good," she said. "Then clean that blood off your arm and come downstairs." I nodded again and thought I'm really glad to have Max around. |-|9= episode nine I sat on a bench eating ice-cream with Max, talking about nothing really, when all of a sudden, a black windowless van rolled up. I turned and looked at Max. "What's that?" She looked at me with worry and shouted, "RUN!!!!" I got up, and before I could get twenty feet away I feel a sharp pain in my side. I tripped and collapsed on the ground. "What the fuck is this?" I screamed, feeling the painful spot and not finding anything sharp. I looked down at my side and realize it was a Taser. This man in a black suit and black hair walked up to me and held up a needle. "Unfortunately for you, the only tissue soft enough for me to inject this in is the tear ducts," he announced. I winced as he held open my eye and injected the contents of the syringe. I screamed out in pain, and almost immediately pass out. When I finally woke up, I was in the same torture chamber that I was rescued from last time. The only difference was that now Max and Gazzy were tied up on the floor. At that point I noticed that the sadist with the foot fetish was standing right behind me. He traced his finger across my wing and I almost threw up. "Don't worry, little Angel. You will die soon enough, but first, I will have you to make a choice," he said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" I said. He smirked. "You get to choose which one of your friends I kill. I want you to have a guilty conscience as I torture you to death." I look at him in horror. How could I possibly make that kind of choice? "Are you fucking crazy! There is no fucking way that i could ever fucking choose, i could never fucking conde-" I started to say when I was interrupted. "Either you choose one or I kill both," he growled playfully, thought the situation nor his words were playful. "Either way, you're screwed." Immediately, Max speaks up. "Angel, don't worry about me. Just save Gazzy. Don't worry, I know you will get out of this alive. Angel, just promise me that you will survive." The man in the mask kicked her in the stomach then says "oh, look we have a volunteer, how sweet. with that i will give you to the count of three till i go ahead and kill both." i look at him frozen with fear. he grins and starts counting down, "three, two, o-" he starts then i shout "STOP!!! JUST KILL ME, PLEASE JUST KILL ME!!!!!! DON'T KILL THEM, KILL ME INSTEAD!!!!" he looks at me with something like amusement and says "how unfortunate, unfortunately for you that wasn't an option. look, it's easy, just go eany meeny miney moe, this one!"he says then picks up Max by the neck and without any emotion crushed her throat, "look, see how easy that was, but you didn't do that so now i have to kill both of them" he says then picks up Gazzy by the throat and i start screaming bloody murder, and with a look of almost boredom he crushes Gazzy's throat. he looks back at me with a condescending look and says "now, look what you just did, you just killed two people, how can you possibly atone for this? i know, i will torture you till your only hope and prayer is for death" i go into a state of shock as he chains me to a table and starts ripping off fingernails, as i scream in agony. i roll my head in his direction and spit on him, and i am reworded with a smack to the face and i laugh "you fucking moron, you think you can even faze me with this shit? you are such stupid ass motherfucking sadistic son of a bitch, yet this is the best you can come up with?" he looks at me with amusement "all right, you think i can't come up with anything worse then watch this" he says as he pulls out a white hot black iron prod and shoves it in my eye, i scream out in terror then black out, and as i am in a dream like state the ghoul who's organs i have appeared "i know that you want out of this, and all you have to do is let me in. you let my madness take over and i promise that we will splatter this sadist on the walls" i look at him with, not anger, but almost pity "i will never let you have full control, here is what will happen, you will give me the power to defeat this sadist and i get to keep control" he looks at me with pity and says "it doesn't work like that, the madness will take over eventually, but be my guest and give it a try" right as he says that i wake up laughing like a hyena on speed, the man in the hockey mask looks at me with creaped out expression on his face (just to let you know how unexpected this was) he eventually says "what is so goddamn funny?" with that i snap the binds holding me to the table and launch myself at him. |-|10= episode ten i have finally broken free and i am going to kill that sadist, i snap kick at his head and he catches my foot, in response i do a twirls that ends up snapping my leg bones into shards, and kick him with my other leg. he fly's across the room and creates a giant crater in the concrete wall, and i land gracefully as my leg heals almost instantly. i watch in amusement as her gets up and summons his Queankay, he charges at me full speed with intent to impale me, but i grab the Queankay with one hand and throw him through the eleven inch thick black iron door and watch as he creates a giant crater i walk up to him and say "now it seams the tables have turned don't you-" i start to say til he interrupts me with "you little shit, do you-" he starts to say until i reach into his chest and literally rip his heart out of his chest. he looks at me with a look of pure shock, "look, you were just now trying to kill me so what is coming you completely deserve, now i am going to kill you, and i am going to eat you. how ironic, you always had the personality of a piece of shit, now you are going literally become shit" i say then take a bit out of his shoulder as he is lying there still alive "you taste like shit, how appropriate" i say, then continue eating at him, listening with joy to his screams of pain. after all that this shit did to me and my family, i really couldn't help but to enjoy his pain and suffering. as i eat him, my hair turns white, and my ghoul eye glows black and red. later after i finished devouring my foe, i walk back to Ontaku's and go to my room and cry, i cry for the death of Max and Gazzy, i cry about the monster i have become, and then as i am wallowing in self pity i decide to go join join the gang of ghouls known as Algiri. |-|11= episode eleven TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions Category:Alternate Universe